


I Made a Bet with a Guy in a Chiffon Skirt (but I Make These High Heels Work)

by hayleysutcliff, leoistrash



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, Drag Queens, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Vogue, and fun ensues, basically jackson works for vogue, mark is a drag queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayleysutcliff/pseuds/hayleysutcliff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoistrash/pseuds/leoistrash
Summary: After a very interesting night at a gay bar, Jackson finds out that his boss is also a drag queen. Oh boy.(Basically Jackson works for vogue and he finds out that his boss (along with Jinyoung and Bambam) are drag queens)





	1. Cookie Dough-Induced Crisis

Jackson was currently in what one would call a crisis. He was sitting in the corner of his small apartment, surrounded by shredded papers and cookie dough. Never in his 23 years of living, did he think that he would hit such a low point in his life. He was practically living off cookie dough and Ramyeon, since it was the only thing he could manage to buy as a college student. He could tell that in the near future he would be able to buy more, since he had now had a job at Vogue magazine as a photographer and college was almost over, but he still had that one final hurdle and he couldn't manage to jump it. 

 

All that was left, was to complete his portfolio and finish one last project, but he couldn't manage to do it. He was a complete loss of inspiration and had no clue what his project could possibly be. He tried everything, but nothing was working out. At this point he was regretting his idea to move to America to go to his school, since now he couldn't go crying to his mother any longer. He loved The New School, since he provided him with so many opportunities, and helped him land his new job at Vogue, but he was seriously starting to miss home during his crisis. It was like the shitty cherry on top of a shitty ice cream flavour that no one likes, like pistachio.

 

He groaned as he forced himself to stand and exit his corner of shame and self pity, in favour of actually getting some sleep for once. However his boss was going to be making rounds at work for the first time. Although Jackson had been working at the Vogue studio as a photographer for a solid month, he had yet to actually speak to his boss, since the man was on a business trip to Hong Kong and would be returning tomorrow morning.

 

Since it was going to be Jackson's first time meeting his boss, he decided he would at least try to look good and not like the decaying husk a student that he actually was. The only thing he could think about as he fell asleep was finally getting his paycheck and buying actual food that wouldn't give him unspeakable diseases.

 

 

***

 

When he woke up he realised that Ramyeon and cookie dough did not mix well. He cursed himself for eating so much and making himself sick the one day he needed to be in perfect health.  _ Of course _ . Groaning, he got ready at a slow pace, not rushing since he could easily walk to the studio from his sad little apartment. He slipped his suit on and stepped out of his room, grimacing as he saw the pile of shredded paper and cookie dough wrapper in his designated self wallowing corner. 

 

He didn't bother with breakfast as his stomach was obviously at war, and would not survive if he ate. Instead he put some tea on the kettle and busied himself by staring out of his window. He loved having his apartment near the top of the building, since it always offered a perfect view. The kettle screeched pulling him out of his tranquil thoughts and reminding that the turmoil of the day was just beginning. Sighing, he poured the tea into his thermal mug, grabbed his bag and walked out the door. He then of course had to walk back in since he forgot his keys, and once he was outside of his apartment again, he locked the door, and made his way to the exit. 

 

He liked the city, since it reminded him of home. New York city had striking resemblances to Hong Kong. Both had tall skyscrapers and the familiar smell of gasoline and trash that lined the streets. They even both had angry chinese drivers shouting at you for talking to long to cross the street, or not driving the second the light went green. Even though he was in the midst of violently missing home, he couldn’t help but feel just a little bit closer to his roots as he walked down the dirty streets of the city. 

 

Soon enough he found himself in front of the huge warehouse that was Vogue. He pushed the door open, throwing a quick wave to the front desk man and the bodyguard, before using his ID card to get past the turnstile and into the building. He navigated his way to the shooting area, where they were currently preparing for another photoshoot. 

 

This was Jackson's favourite part, as he just had to watch the interns setting up and he was free to talk to his friends. During his short time working for the company he had become friends with an odd bunch of people. He had met Youngjae first on set, since he was the beauty editor and had come up for the idea in the first place he was overseeing the whole project.

 

Their first meeting was funny since Youngjae had sent him to go get him a coffee but then had a fit when the photographer was nowhere to be found. Jackson, who was very lost since it was his first day at work walked in on the madness with his camera strapped around his neck holding a triple venti half sweet non-fat caramel macchiato. After Youngjae apologised they quickly became friends.

 

Youngjae soon introduced Jackson to Jaebum, who was their social media manager and PR and of course Youngjae's brother. The three became friends in the span of a short two days and on his third day of work, he struggled once again. Their fashion editor, decided they wanted to have a shoot out in the city, which was never a good idea. You had to find an area where there weren't a lot of people, or you could end up in lawsuit with a very unhappy citizen who did not want to be in your magazine.

 

The editor decided to have a shoot in central park, and Jackson was regretting his decision to work for Vogue. He was about to crack from pressure when the fashion/ beauty assistant came to his aid. The man named Yugyeom helped Jackson get through the shoot and the photos didn't end up horrible. Their group of three expanded to four with the addition of Yugyeom.

 

The shoot was about to begin and Jackson stood up when the models walked in ready to be shot. The models took position as Jackson readied his camera, but was cut off by the door loudly opening and closing. It was at this point that Jackson realised just how dark the room was, when a heavenly light came through the door, along with a man that could only be described as an angel.

 

The doors closed behind him but that didn't stop the light that radiated from the man in the black suit. Jackson watched in awe as the man drew closer and could make out the details. He wore a black suit with a design made with velvet that grew like vines along the lines of fabric. The man's hair was a light sliver, that beautifully contrasted with his dark suit. His skin was pale which made his deep brown eyes pop even more, and don't even get me started on those lips. Jackson realised he was staring when the man cleared his throat.

 

“You must be Jackson.” The man said and Jackson almost died when he heard how smooth and silky his voice was.

 

“Yes thats me.” Jackson responded as he did his best to focus on the man and not his gorgeous body.

 

“I’m Mark Tuan.” The man said, holding his hand out expectantly. Something about the name was so familiar, he sat for a second trying to figure out where he hand heard the name before, when it hit him. He snapped out of the trance he was in when he realised this was his boss. He quickly shook hands with Mark, all while forcing himself to not stare at his gorgeous face. 

 

“Nice to meet you sir.” Jackson said once he returned his hands to side. 

 

“I just wanted to pop in and say hi, since he haven't met before this. I really like your photos, where do you go to school?” Mark asked, his eyes twinkling in a way that almost made Jackson sick because of how cute it was. 

 

“I go to The New School, I'm in my senior year actually.” Jackson said, trying his best to not look Mark up and down.  _ This is your boss for crying out loud, stop it Jackson!  _

 

“Oh really? I went there as well, I graduated two years ago.” Mark smiled at Jackson who was now adamantly talking about his major in Photography. Somewhere along the talk, Mark leaned over onto the table which caused Jackson thermal to tip over. Of course Jackson had to have left the top off andor course it had to spill directly onto his new boss.

 

“Oh my god are you okay?” Jackson asked, as he helped Mark off the table when the tea burned his hand.

 

“Yeah I’m okay, It's fine.” Mark said as Jackson reached over to grab Mark’s hand and inspect it. He gasped when he saw the tattoo too that cover his left hand. It was a huge [phoenix](http://img05.deviantart.net/6836/i/2015/115/f/e/phoenix_tattoo_design_by_unmei_wo_hayamete-d52142x.jpg) that swirled up and down his arm and into his sleeve, seemingly up the rest of his arm.

 

“Wow thats cool.”Jackson stared in awe at the tattoo, before he realised that he was holding his boss's’ hand and quickly let go.

 

“It resembles rebirth.” Mark smiled.

 

“Oh like the chinese legend, right?” Jackson sighed.

 

“Yeah, how did you know, that? Not many people know that story.” Mark asked, putting his hands behind his back.

 

“I’m Chinese myself.” Jackson smirked, and Mark gasped.

 

“I should have figured it out earlier, 你会说中文吗(Do you speak Chinese?)”Mark asked, and they soon fell into a discussion in Chinese which left everyone else in the room confused. However their time was cut short, when Mark’s watched beeped, signaling that it was time for him to go to meeting. It was only when Mark finally left the room that Jackson let out his breath. 

 

“So how did it go?” Youngjae asked as he skipped up to Jackson who was currently grabbing the wall trying to find someway to ground himself.

 

“It could have gone way better.” Jackson said as he explained the events that occurred when he finally met Mark.

 

“Wow that really could have gone better.” Jaebum said. “But we are ten minutes behind schedule so you might want to hurry it up.”

 

Jackson sighed and grabbed his camera from off the desk, glad that it wasn't soaked in tea unlike Mark’s pants, and called the model's back on set. He wordlessly photographed them, save for a couple demands for poses as the photoshoot dragged on all day. Right when he thought he was done, they would call yet another model on set. When he was finally finished the sun was setting. 

 

“What are you guys doing after this?” Youngjae asked, just as Jackson's stomach shifted again due to the cookie dough, reminding him of the night ahead of him which would be spent in his corner of shame once again.

 

“Well, I have an offer.” Youngjae said as he begun to smile his mischievous smile which meant he was up to no good once again. Everyone nodded, urging Youngjae to continue.

 

“Well my friend is performing at a bar for the first time and I wanted to bring you guys so we could all support him.” Youngjae said as he put on the most innocent face he could muster. The whole idea was extremely enticing to Jackson, but he kept thinking back to his unfinished project at home. He was getting angrier and angrier at his work as his friends one by one agreed to go.  _ Fuck It.  _  He thought as he announced that he wanted to go as well. 


	2. High High Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I left links to the dances that inspired the choreo! Please leave a comment with your thoughts!

Jackson didn’t know what to expect. All he knew was that Youngjae invited him and a few other friends from work to a club. Jackson knew that there was way more in store because Jackson isn’t a complete idiot and Youngjae is really bad at hiding his excitement for... _ something _ , and Jackson has no idea what that something is. 

 

He’s slightly terrified, to say the least, and he has no idea what to wear. It’s been a long time since Jackson has gone outside and actually done something instead of being sick with stress and the pounds of cookie dough in his stomach. In the end, he ends up trying to look like a well put together person, and not a hot mess. 

 

He puts on black jeans, a loose white shirt that shows off his collarbones, and a black jacket with comfy dress shoes, since he thinks he will be dancing that night. Jackson looks at himself in the mirror and once he decides he was pleased with how he looks,he met Youngjae and Jaebum who were outside in their car.

 

“Took you long enough,” Youngjae laughed as Jackson got in the backseat. 

 

“Do you want me to look good, or do you want me to show up to this club looking like a homeless dog?” Jackson retorted.

 

“That’s fair.” Youngjae said, starting up the car. 

 

“We need to stop at Yugyeom’s house to pick him up, so sit tight my friends.” The car started speeding down the road, and Jaebum turned on his  _ interesting  _ choices in music. Jackson really started to question where he went wrong when Jaebum and Youngjae started dancing to “Knock Knock” by Twice. They reached Yugyeom’s house and Youngjae’s excitement was uncontrollable.

 

“Just you wait, guys, I promise you’ve never seen a performance like this one before!” They were scared, to put it lightly, but Jackson was definitely ready to forget his lowest moments that he has experienced in the past few months. 

 

“I honestly don’t know what to expect, I don’t even know who this friend is.” Jaebum said to Youngjae. 

 

“You haven’t met him, but I just want you to come into this club with an open mind, trust me you’ll have fun.” Youngjae smirked deviously as he stopped the car in front of a very large club that was packed with people and shining with so many multicolored lights that Jackson almost went blind. They all got out of the car, Jackson mentally preparing himself for the loud music and even louder people that were jam packed into that club. As they all entered the building, Jackson read the sign above the illuminated place “Club Diva” At that moment, a thought dawned on Jackson,  _ the rainbow lights, the colorful outfits, the shirtless bartender, this is- _

 

“Jackson! Come on, I found a spot up front!” Youngjae grabbed Jackson’s wrist and dragged him to where Jaebum and Yugyeom were standing, both itching in anticipation. Before Jackson could ask Youngjae what  _ exactly  _ was this bar, a figure stepped out onto the stage.

 

She, or he, they? Whatever,  _ she  _ was wearing platform heels, a sparkling purple jumpsuit and a purple wig to match. Her makeup was a bit intense, to say the least, and Jackson immediately knew what was going on.  _ This is a drag show.  _

 

“Ladies, gentlemen, and everything in between, my name is Alyssa Edwards and I’m your MC for tonight.” The crowd went wild, and Jackson, being the confused person he was, just screamed with them. He has no idea who Alyssa Edwards was, but apparently everyone in this club knew who she was and they were going  _ insane.  _ Jackson however did not like to look left out so he went along with the shouts and cries for attention.

 

“Tonight we have a very classic drag show for y’all, but we have to welcome back one of our seasoned Queens. She retired for a while from this club because of complications, but I’m happy to announce that she is back and better than ever!” The crowd went wild and Jackson swore he saw a few people actually sobbing.

 

“Okay hunties! Let’s get this mother fucking drag show started! Please welcome BeBe Busan to the stage!” The person- or  _ drag queen _ , that followed Alyssa was, what Jackson would call, an extraterrestrial level of extra. She was obviously not going for a pretty look, or actually trying to look like a woman, her makeup could be described with one word.  _ Loud.  _ She wore a bouncy, short pink dress with extremely high pink heels and a  _ huge  _ blonde wig. Jackson was pretty sure that the people walking outside the club could see her eyelashes because of how big they were. This queen came on the stage bouncy, like her dress, and waving in every direction. Everyone was going berserk, trying desperately to catch the drag queen’s attention. 

 

“Hey bitches! Thought you’ve seen the last of me?” The crowd screamed in response, Jackson didn’t think this was a very effective way of communication. 

 

“Alright hoes, let’s get down to business.” A few people laughed, many people just screamed. Jackson didn’t think that the crowd could get more hyped, but the crowd just seemed to scream even louder when the music started. The music started getting more intense and then all of a sudden…

 

“Greetings earthlings, my name is Bebe Busan from the planet Glamtron, what’s yours?” The crowd screamed.

 

“Now there’s an issue that’s recently come to my attention that we need to discuss right now.” Everyone started jumping and dancing as the beat got more intense.

 

“Are you ready?” Bebe walked up the stage.

“You!” She pointed at a random person in the crowd, “are you ready?” Jackson could imagine the person fainting on the spot. Bebe moved all around the stage while lipsyncing “are you ready?” continuously, the bass from the song pulsated as the hype from the crowd got larger. Bebe struck a pose as the music paused for a second, she looked at the crowd and lip synced “Your makeup is terrible!” and then she just dropped to the ground. 

 

Jackson gasped and genuinely thought that this drag queen just hurt herself by slamming her body into the floor, but everyone was cheering and going crazy, Jackson seemed to be the only one in this place considering the well being of the fallen drag queen, but as soon as Jackson’s worries started BeBe got up and resumed her silly and intense lip sync, making everyone dance and scream. Jackson felt himself less tense and actually having fun, he liked Bebe’s performance because of how high energy it was and he felt a smile creep onto him as Bebe waved goodbye and said, 

 

“Don’t let these other bitches upstage me! Mwah, I love you my babies!” The crowd cheered one last time for Bebe Busan and Jackson found himself cheering as well. Alyssa then came back to the stage, strutting in her platform heels as she made her way back to the center of the stage. Jackson noticed that Alyssa changed her wig from the purple one to a large, brown, and curly one. 

 

“I’m back hunties!” The crowd cheered for Alyssa and she laughed with their cheers. 

“Y’all are some thirsty motherfuckers.” The crowd cheered again, louder this time, and Jackson couldn’t help but to cheer with them. 

 

“Alright, so our next performer is a real fucking head turner if I say so myself.” The people throughout the crowd did some flirtatious “ooo’s” in response to Alyssa’s comment. 

 

“This Queen is none other than Jinnie Peach!” Now Jackson’s ears were definitely experiencing some damage because of how  _ loud  _ the people screamed when the queen named Jinnie Peach walked, or rather  _ strutted,  _ onto the stage. 

 

Now Jackson could see why there was so much hype behind Jinnie. She was gorgeous, and for a second Jackson actually thought she was a real woman. She was wearing a  _ very  _ revealing garment. It was basically just golden fringes placed very intricately around her body. She had a dirty blonde wig that had dark brown roots. The wig was  _ huge _ and Jackson wondered how she could walk with that thing on her head. She had high strap heels in which the straps rode up her calves. 

 

“Are you guys ready for a show,” she said in a very sensual voice. The crowd whooped as the music began to play. A familiar chorus of violins started to echo throughout the club. _ I know this song… _ thought as he heard the familiar screeching minor chords.

  
This drag queen started off on the floor before slowly sitting up making sure to drag her arms a she did so. Suddenly, she switched onto all fours seductively snapping her chest to the beat of the chords as they slowly got louder. Winking, she stood up as the song began.

 

“Baby can’t you see?”  _ Oh fuck. It’s T[oxic.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WpORL69vtMA) _

 

She whipped her head around as the iconic opening words were song and Jackson was left in awe at how the wig somehow managed to stay on. She bent her knees and began slowly swaying her hips side to side, creating a wonderful contrast from the rest of her hard hitting and powerful moves.

 

“A guy like you should wear a warning.” Jinnie started to sensually move up the stage, all while still managing to hit every single beat and pointed to Jaebum as she got closer to the edge of the stage. Jackson turned to spot Jaebum and found him in total awe. The pre chorus began right as she dropped but before she got up all the way she fell into a side split, causing Jackson to cringe at how much that would hurt. She got up again before slowly sinking down onto her knees, but it didn't last long as the chorus began and she immediately jumped up.

 

“With the taste of your lips I’m on ride.” Jinnie jumped from her squat and started to move her hips tastefully, moving with the bass and hitting every beat with her sexy dance moves. The further the song went, the more intense and sexual Jinnie’s dancing got, and Jackson could see Jaebum literally  _ salivating  _ over this drag queen. Jackson couldn’t help but smirk to himself, he knew that Jaebum was already completely whipped for a drag queen.  _ It can’t get any better than this,  _ Jackson thought to himself, but he was so wrong. It definitely got better,  _ way better.  _

 

The performance ended with Jinnie dropping into a center split, having a very sensual look thrown to Jaebum’s direction.  Jinnie left the stage and Alyssa came back on, with  _ another wig on.  _

 

_ Damn,  _ Jackson thought,  _ this queen must have a lot of wigs.  _

 

“How y’all like that?” Everyone cheered, Jackson could hear Jaebum literally  _ screeching _ .  _ What a fucking lunatic,  _ Jackson thought to himself. Alyssa laughed at the response, “What a little whore. Anyways, y’all are so not ready for this shit. Our one and only has returned from her hiatus, and this is her, I guess return from drag. Here is the incredible, mysterious,  _ sexy,  _ Minnie Fame!” The screams of the crowd were deafening, to say the least. Jackson felt a surge of excitement. This queen seemed to be a very famous one, and since she came back from her so called, drag hiatus, Jackson was eager to see the kind of queen that she was. 

 

Alyssa left the stage and the lights dimmed down. The stage was completely dark and the whole club was quiet, holding their breaths in anticipation. A few seconds passed, and the music started. As soon as that familiar voice riff started, everyone went wild. They knew  exactly what was coming next. Unfortunately for Jackson, his knowledge wasn’t really excessive when it came to Beyonce, so he had no idea that Drunk in Love was currently playing, and he had no idea what kind of lip sync this would lead to. 

 

[“I’ve been drinking, I’ve been drinking.”](https://youtu.be/wVSfL6-SZUw?t=1m25s) The lights on the stage slowly turned on and revealed a tall, beautiful queen standing in the middle of the stage, her arms wrapped around her head, on arm raised and reaching for the roof. 

 

“ I get filthy when that liquor get into me, I've been thinking, I've been thinking.” The drag queen named Minnie removed her arms from their position and let them fall slowly and gracefully to her sides, turning her head slowly to face the audience. Jackson’s breath hitched.  _ Fuck.  _ Minnie was wearing a long, straight, brown wig, huge hooped earrings, a very tight, and  _ very  _ short sleeveless dress that showed off her insane body. She wore black heels and her makeup was, what Jackson had heard the other people in the club saying, “beat for the gods.” Jackson was starstruck, to put it simply. He was completely overwhelmed with feelings of.. Lust? Love? Admiration? He didn’t know, to be honest, but he didn’t care, because he just kept watching Minnie in complete wonder. 

 

“Baby, I want you, na na.” Minnie walked seductively up the stage, her hands on her hips, eyeing the crowd, her eyes fell on Jackson.

 

“Can't keep your eyes off my fatty. Daddy, I want you, na na.” Jackson couldn’t breathe. This  _ fucking beautiful specimen  _ just made eye contact with him and she technically called him daddy? Does that count? Jackson didn’t care because  _ well shit _ he’s probably already completely fallen in love with a  _ drag queen. _

 

Minnie, still keeping her eye contact with Jackson (that thirsty bitch)  _ slowly _ dropped down into a squat, making sure her ass was sticking out in just the right ways. Then Minnie dropped completely down, her back hitting the floor, her arms extended on either side of her.

 

“We woke up in the kitchen saying ‘How the hell did this shit happen?’ Oh baby,” Minnie got up from the ground and got into a, what Jackson would assume was an uncomfortable position. Her legs were both bent, so she was sitting, but her ass wasn’t touching the floor. Her arms lay in between her legs. 

 

“Drunk in love.” Minnie jumped out of the position. She stood tall and one of her arms reached up, her hips swaying side to side in such a beautiful way. 

 

“We be all night.” Minnie’s hands went down her stomach in sharp, fluid motions, while she was snapping her hips to the rhythm of the song. 

“Last thing I remember is our beautiful bodies grinding off in that club.” Minnie’s leg kicked across her body sharply and her arms followed. She then moved her legs apart, straightening them as her upper body slowly made its way to the floor. Her arms grabbed her ankles and she flowed right back up. Right on the beat, Minnie placed her hand on her hair, dragging it slowly out of her face and Jackson swore he’s never seen such a beautiful thing in his life. Once Minnie’s torso was lined up, she popped her hips to one side.

 

“Drunk in love.” Minnie snapped her hips to the other side and flipped her long hair in a circular motion.

 

_ How the hell do these drag queens manage to keep their long ass wigs on? _ Jackson thought to himself. 

 

“We be all night.” Minnie walked slowly up the stage and,  _ shit.  _ Minnie jumped into a fierce pose, and she started dancing in such a sensual and beautiful way that Jackson’s breath was stolen for the second time that night. 

 

“Love.” Minnie popped her legs open and closed while flipping her hair back and forth. She stepped out of the position and moved her body to face sideways.

 

“Love.” Her hips rolled and moved that Jackson would consider  _ sinful.  _

 

“We be all night.” Minnie’s upper body dropped, but her legs stayed straight. Her hands touched the floor, her ass sticking out tastefully. She came back up sensually, and Jackson was so not ready for what was coming next.

 

“Love.” Minnie’s hand came up and her fingers brushed her lips sensually, Minnie’s eyes went up from the floor to meet Jackson’s. Her tongue came out from her mouth and she licked her finger sensually before dropping it and moving onto the next dance move. 

 

Jackson was officially dead. He was deceased, and he has Minnie Fame to thank. But, it wasn’t over yet, oh no; this was just the beginning.

 

“We be all night, and everything alright.” Minnie squatted down, slowly turning her head to the side. 

 

“No complaints for my body, so fluorescent under these lights.” Minnie then  _ threw  _ her body to the side, keeping one leg bent and the other straight on the floor. Minnie then flipped her long hair to the side before dragging her top half of her body down across the floor.

 

“Boy, I'm drinking, walking in my l'assemblage.” Minnie’s body was fully on the floor, except for the bottom half of her legs. Her ass raised slightly, shaking it fluidly and sinfully. 

 

“I'm grubbing on the rope, grubbing if you scared, call that ribbon” Minnie rolled out of the position and faced the audience. Her hands ran all throughout her body, making her dress roll up very slightly, showing off more of Minnie’s gorgeous thighs. 

 

“Boy, I'm drinking.” Minnie rolled away from the audience, her body facing the back of the stage, and then she just flopped her torso on the floor, reaching her arms towards the audience. The crowd screamed loudly, and Jackson definitely screamed with them this time. Minnie got up from the floor and walked up the stage.

 

“I'm on the Cognac, gangster wife. Newer sheets, he'd swear that I like washed rags, he wet up.” Minnie swayed her hips side to side while moving her arms in sharp motions across her body. 

 

“Boy, I'm drinking.” Minnie then sharply touched her hands to the floor in some sort of downward dog position. Then, she snapped her hips down and moved her legs continuously up and down.

 

“I'm sinking on the mic 'til my boy toys.” Minnie rolled onto her back and snapped her hips up and inched her hand down to the  _ area down under.  _ Jackson swallowed  _ hard.  _ He really just didn’t have any breath left because of  _ fucking Minnie Fame.  _

 

“Then I fill the tub up halfway then riding with my surfboard.” Minnie rolled onto her knees and reached her arms out and shook her ass in round, fluid motions.

 

“Surfboard, surfboard.” Minnie lowered her arms and kept popping her ass in and out, causing Jackson to actually physically drool over her. 

 

“Graining on that wood, graining, graining on that wood. I'm swerving on that, swerving, swerving on that big body Benz.” Minnie rose up from her knees and stuck her ass out as she was doing so. She turned her body to face backwards and arched her back as she kept swaying her hips. She slowly started to bend over, grabbing the back of her already short dress and hiking it up, just a  _ little  _ bit, and Jackson almost thought he went deaf from the shrieks that came forth from the audience. 

 

She then spun around and slammed onto her knees and hit her arms on the floor and Jackson was still confused how that didn't hurt or leave bruises but that was a question for another time. Minnie didn't bother getting up and instead opted for leaning on her elbows and sticking her ass in the air.  _ Fuck.  _ She got up with a smile on her face as she started to freestyle moves that hit the beat and yet were soft and flowing at the same time, before dropping onto the floor one final time. The cheers from the crowds were loud, but Jackson couldnt help but cheer with them as Minnie took a bow and exited the stage.

Alyssa Edwards returned to the stage, taking Minnie’s place, wearing  _ yet another fucking wig.  _ This one was neon green, bordering on yellow, and it was just as big as the last one. 

 

“I hope y’all liked Minnie, because guess what? She’s fucking back into drag!” The crowd cheered and whooped for Minnie, happy that the club’s most famous drag queen was back into business.

 

“Her performances will mostly be the same nights as Bebe and Jinnie’s, so look forward to that shit. And with that, the show is over, but don’t worry hunties, the queens will be walking all around so y’all can have some nice conversation with ‘em. Once again, my name is Alyssa Edwards, and your wig has officially been snatched.” Alyssa finished and the crowd cheered one final time as the lights got just a little bit brighter.

 

Jackson took a second to stare at the stage in awe before looking around for his friends in the quickly dissipating crowd. He was distracted however by the drag queens coming through a door and the screams the quickly followed. He saw a glimpse of Jaebum, Youngjae and Yugyeom, running over to greet them. He so badly wanted to meet the fabled queens as well but he knew he wouldn't due to the size of the crowd. He settled instead to go to the bar. 

 

He walked over the bar, and ordered a drink as he watched his surroundings. He saw Jaebum talking to Jinine Peach and Yugyeom was practically squealing over Bebe, which was extremely out of character for him. Jackson was about to turn back to the bar when something caught his eye. He saw Minnie, conversing with some of her many fans and Jackson couldn't help but stare. Something about her just looked so familiar. She looked up and made eye contact with Jackson, who was surprised to see what looked like fear flash through her eyes. 

 

He ignored it as he bartender handing him his drink, spun around to face the bar. As the night went on, the crowd started to leave and soon enough Jackson saw an opportunity to talk to Minnie. Walking over, he couldn't help but think that the queen almost looked like his boss, but laughed at the thought that his boss would be at a gay bar, dressed as a woman. He ignored the thought as he walked up to the queen.

 

“Your performance was sick, seriously I got the most confused boner watching you.” Jackson laughed.

 

“Thank you, It's always nice to know that I confuse people.” She winked and laughed along with Jackson.

 

“I’m Jackson, it's nice to meet you.” Jackson said as he put out his hand expectantly.

 

“Minnie.” She responded shaking Jackson's hand, who almost screamed when he saw the phoenix tattoo that covered her arm, much like Marks.  _ Wait.  _ Jackson thought to himself.  _ That tattoo is literally the exact same as Mark’s.  _ Jackson’s eyes widened,  _ does that mean- _

“Are you okay?” Jackson’s thoughts were snapped from his brain when Minnie started speaking to him. Jackson screwed his eyes shut and opened them again, staring at Minnie straight on. 

 

_ Holy shit,  _ Jackson thought,  _ Mark is a drag queen! Mark is Minnie! Holy fuck holy fuck holy fuck- _

 

“Hey, are you sure you’re okay, do you want me to get you a drink-”

 

“No!” Jackson realized how loud he shouted and cleared his throat.

 

“I mean, no, no I’m fine.” Jackson looked at Minnie-  _ Mark _ , and he became one hundred percent certain. 

 

“Okay then, cutie.” They continued talking for the rest of the night before Jackson was getting dragged away by Youngjae.

 

“It was nice talking to you Mark.” Jackson said, but gasped when he realised his freudian slip which caused him to call the queen, Mark. Minnie was wearing a shocked face, as pure fear ran through her eyes.

 

“You figured it out?”


End file.
